


Take and Give Back

by BlackDevilWhiteDemon



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Glasses, M/M, One Shot, Random & Short, Short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackDevilWhiteDemon/pseuds/BlackDevilWhiteDemon
Summary: Akira blinked. "I need my glasses Yusuke.""I know.""I can't see well without them.""I know.""Can't I have them back?""You will dear."
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Kitagawa Yusuke, Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Take and Give Back

Akira was startled by Yusuke suddenly reaching out to grab the fame of his overly large (or so he was told) glasses. He wasn’t sure what the other boy was going to do with them, but he had a sneaking suspicion that if he doesn’t act fast his glasses (much like countless socks in the washing machine) would be gone without a trace. 

Akira blinked. "I need my glasses Yusuke."

"I know." 

"I can't see well without them." 

"I know." 

"Can't I have them back?"

"You will dear." 

He made a noise of affirmation. Though this was still far from over. The boy in question examined them thoroughly, as if inspecting them for imperfections. Akira wonder just what he is trying to look for. 

He could've just asked if he wanted to see them. Gezz.

Still, the raven rest his head in his hand, waiting for the other to be done. The boy in question brings it up to the light. Seeing if the artificial ray will devolve all of its secrets. Of life and otherwise. Alas, it yields no such results. 

He'd probably get more enlightenment from staring directly at the sun to be honest. 

"Hmmm. Do I even want to know?"

"Depends. What is it that you want to know?"

Ah, well Yusuke's being cheeky. "You're holding my glasses hostage. Why?"

"Why not?"

"That doesn't answer my question."

The blue haired boy chuckled. "I don't think it's necessary for me to." And with that declaration, he put on the frames, probably learning just how farsighted his boyfriend is. "Oh."

Akira couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

The noiret only got his glasses back after complaining about not being able to see his homework. "Come on Yusuke. I need to finish my homework. I can't even see it."

The teen in question smiled at his reasoning and strode over to him (not before taking off the offending apparel, by golly what type of sorcery allows his boyfriend to see in the metaverse?). Finally handing him over the rimmed horn ugly thing. "Do I get a kiss?"

Akira adjusted the frames in his face

"Hmmm." He pretended to be in thought before picking back up his pencil. "Nope." 

All he got back in return was an overplay offended gasp. 

Akira smirked. Maybe having a study date wasn't such a bad idea after all. 

* * *

**I started this awhile ago. Like this is the first P5 thing I worked on. I wrote like...200 words and never finished it, but I went ham on the two other P5 fic I ended up writing. XD One of them was an English assignment I did. It was like 10k or something. 34 pages of paper. Hot damn.**

**I only finished this because I've been having some intense writer's block, and I guess writing some pointless drabble would help. It worked somewhat I guess.**

  
  
  



End file.
